The Idea of Seeing You Here
by Pink Lady Alex
Summary: Oneshot. Set right after the battle at the end of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Two exhausted people find each other in the aftermath of a desperate Autobot-Decepticon conflict. Would one embrace mean that much? Mikaela & Lennox.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything pertaining to _Transformers_ or anything else related to this material of which I written about. All rights are reserved by the original owners.

_**Author's note: **_To be honest (and a little blunt), Transformers 2 was a disaster. I can't say that the sequel inspired me to write this story, but when I caught wind of this pairing, I had to investigate. Mikaela & Lennox – it's one we've secretly wanted to see, n'est pas? In any case, here it is. To date, it's the most "romantic" fic I've done, which I'm a little nervous about. Also, I'm not trying to encourage cheating on one's significant other, since Lennox is a married man and all. Thus, please read and enjoy – and send a note along of your thoughts, I'd appreciate the feedback!

* * *

After the battle, another military unit came into the area to begin the clean-up and remove everyone from the site. Having been through what he had, the army medics insisted that Sam be taken to the nearest medical center, which was of course on an army base. Simmons, ever the one to be cracking off-beat jokes, said that they'd all need to go to a base to be debriefed anyway, which didn't sound half as funny as his cryptic chuckle attempted to imply. Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky were anxious to get to a building that wasn't riddled with bullet-holes – even if it meant being questioned about the conflict – and basically demanded that Sam leave immediately. Thus, even after protesting that he felt fine, the medics hauled Sam off in a helicopter with other wounded soldiers.

"Make sure you and my parents get on the next chopper," he told Mikaela from his half-seated position on a stretcher.

"I'll send them first," Mikaela called after him. "I want to make sure Bee and the rest are ok first."

"Thanks babe. Be careful!" Sam hollered back, grinning at his amazing, beautiful girlfriend. The medical officers were urging him to lie back as they helicopter began to take off.

She smiled and waved although she knew he probably couldn't see her. Just the fact that he could even talk to her was overwhelming. To think that he had practically died that day… the thought was too much to contemplate right now; she pushed the thought out of her mind.

A couple more helicopters arrived and Mikaela ushered Ron and Judy Witwicky onto one of them. Her cheerful smile seemed to sooth their rattled nerves, and soon they too were on their way to the base. After a couple more transports came, the remaining soldiers were exchanged with new ones who would guard the area until a specialized crew could be brought in to dispose of the dead Decepticons. She didn't envy them the task; it was truly a disaster zone.

Looking around, she noticed that the area suddenly seemed really empty; practically everyone had left, and there were just a handful of people going through the rubble for any injured troops. Even Leo and Simmons had gone already. Mikaela could hear Bumblebee and the other Autobots in the distance; Bee would probably come and find her when he was finished with whatever he was doing. She found a rock that looked somewhat comfortable to lean against and plopped herself down in the sand alongside it. The ground was dusty, but she had gotten so dirty that a little more wouldn't make a difference. Mikaela expected to doze off or something, but a moment later she was crying uncontrollably. The impact of everything that had happened the past few days came crashing down on her from out of nowhere.

* * *

He thought he could hear someone crying. Not the wailing cries his young daughter made, but the more muffled sound of someone sobbing. William Lennox was going around the site checking to make sure that all of his men had been accounted for, one way or the other. He was relieved that almost everyone had been transported to the base, but the knowledge that he had lost many good men that day haunted him. The rescue teams wouldn't let him see any of the men who had fallen, at least not until they could be properly identified at the base. Lennox felt like he was walking about in a daze, that was, until he heard those sounds.

Instantly he was running towards the source of the stifled noises, his eyes darting about, until he noticed a figure crouched next to a large slab of stone. Even from several yards away he could tell it was Sam's girl, Mikaela.

"Mikaela!" Lennox called out as he rushed over to her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She looked pitiful, sitting there in the dirt with her knees drawn up to her chest. As he got closer, he saw the distress in her eyes; through her tears he couldn't tell if they were green or blue.

"I-I'm fine," she gasped, desperately trying to stop sobbing. "I-I don't know w-why I'm crying."

"It's probably shock," he told her as he knelt down beside the young woman, though it didn't sound the least bit reassuring. He took off his bulging utility pack that was strapped across his chest and rummaged through it. Will already knew that there probably wouldn't be anything useful for the situation, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

When she could stop the tears, he felt awkward just sitting there. He never had this problem in the army. Whenever his wife or little girl would cry, he would simply hold them and whisper reassuring words to them. It seemed like the best option; Lennox leaned over, tentatively putting an arm around her. Mikaela fell into his embrace, hugging him tightly. It was so soothing to be in the compassionate arms of another person.

Lennox held on to the young woman as if protecting her from the world, feeling her body heave with each sob. He stroked her soft, dark hair, inhaling the scent of faded perfume. Will murmured into her ear that everything was fine, she was ok. All of this made him recall how he had thrown her off of Sam's unconscious body earlier that day, not to mention having to restrain her while the medics worked. Admittedly, he felt a twinge of regret over that rough treatment, however necessary.

After a while, she began to breathe more evenly. Mikaela loosened her grip on the soldier, and in response he did the same. She felt embarrassed – she didn't really know him that well. Since the battle in Mission City, she'd only seen him a few times. Even so, she felt safe with him there. Someone had given him a canister of water, which he pulled out of a pocket, as well as a piece of cloth from the first aid kit he had, and dampened it.

"Here," he said as he handed it to her.

She probably looked awful – dirty, tired, and tear-stained. "Thanks," Mikaela replied and dabbed her eyes.

He watched her wipe the mascara from her cheeks. She looked different now, not just 'Sam's girl'. Suddenly he felt the desire to hold her again, feeling the curves of her body under his hands and her breath on his neck. Will began to regret his idea of comforting her; only moments ago it had seemed like a good one, but not so anymore.

"Did I miss anything?" Mikaela questioned, breaking his reverie.

He looked over at her and noticed dark smudges on her forehead and chin. "Do you mind if I…" he started to ask.

She already knew what he was going to say and passed the cloth back to him to let him wipe off the marks. Lennox gently ran it over her face as she kept her eyes closed. He shouldn't be this close to her, holding her chin between a thumb and forefinger. He knew that letting his eyes wander all over her face and her sensual lips was only increasing the lust he didn't want to feel for her. When he moved his hands away she opened her eyes and gazed back into his.

For a major who had seen everything and then some, Mikaela was surprised to see a forlorn look in his eyes. She hadn't even stopped to consider the personal nightmare that he had been living out this day. Another thing she hadn't dwelt on was the fact that he was remarkably handsome. She loved Sam and didn't bother with other guys, yet right now it was just she and Will Lennox sitting alone under a foreign sky, and she felt an urge to be close to him. Maybe it was the distance between them, or lack thereof, that made her breath catch in her throat.

He could taste the salt from her tears when his lips pressed against hers, but it was so much more than that. Lennox wrapped his arms around her slender body, pulling her onto his lap, up against his chest. Her skin felt warm underneath her minimal shirt as if glowing from within. She never shrank back for a moment; Mikaela met his mouth with all heat and passion, while she clasped his neck and broad shoulders. She could feel his hands running through her hair and down her back, sending a shivering sensation rushing up her spine. The intensity caught them off-guard, but the raw emotion was inescapable. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure as his kisses moved down her neck and collarbone, which was about the same time he realized what he was doing.

Mikaela nearly fell backwards in her hast to get off of with him. When he abruptly pulled away, she too became aware of what was happening. Even so, she couldn't ignore the fact that her heart was racing, and Will was breathing quickly also.

Before too many awkward moments could pass, she broke the silence; "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, I'm sorry – it's my fault," Lennox interrupted her. "I took advantage of the situation; it was wrong of me."

"I didn't exactly stop you," she replied. Why hadn't she? Now all she could think about was the fact that he was married and had a wife and child. Mikaela put on her lightweight sweater that she had retrieved and zipped it up – either the air was cooling quickly with the approaching dusk, or she suddenly felt conscious of her low-cut top.

Lennox rubbed a hand on his forehead, which only smudged his dirt-streaked face more. "This whole day has been exhausting physically, mentally, and emotionally. I think the strain has just been too much." It sounded logical… he couldn't explain otherwise why he kissed her like that.

"Yeah, I mean with Sam and everything… you're probably right." She put one-hundred percent into convincing herself of his words, after all, she had kissed him back.

It was so comfortable in the sand that he could've fallen asleep right there, but Will stood with much effort. He put out his hand to help her up, which she gripped almost hesitantly, as if anxious about the contact of their skin. She brushed herself off, out of habit though, because her clothing was thoroughly filthy. Finally their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," he said heavily. He felt guilty and looked it.

That was all she could say as well: "I'm sorry." She racked her brain for something decent comment to make. "At least we can finally get back to our homes and our families; I know you miss them."

"Like I can't even describe." He knew that she was only reaffirming to him that he loved his wife and little girl more than anything else. Their kiss was one of those moments when your emotions took over; something they would leave on the battlefield.

Lennox took her hand in his once again, holding it tightly like he had when they sprinted away from one of the violent explosions that day. "I'm sure there's a helicopter waiting, let's go."

"Alright, lead the way," Mikaela replied, smiling up at him. A heroic man walked with her, one that she would always admire for what he'd done for her and Sam, not to mention countless others. Nevertheless, the memory of the dusty taste of his kiss would linger on in her thoughts of him.


End file.
